La Hierba de la Felicidad
by Elsa Scarlet
Summary: Pain manda a una misión al dúo más explosivo de Akatsuki: Itachi y Deidara. Durante la tarea, la pareja experimentará nuevas sensaciones. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. (13/marzo/2013).


**¡Cuánto tiempo sin leernos! La verdad es que estoy encantada de volver a escribir, aunque en esta ocasión vengo con un fic bastante… atípico (ya veréis por qué :P). Antes de nada, gracias a Derama17 por invitarme al reto y a todos los que leáis este fic por dedicar vuestro tiempo a ello. Sin más os dejo con esta historia que, siendo sinceros, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Espero que se adecúe a lo que Derama17 esperaba :S**

**Los personajes de**_**Naruto**_**son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

-Titulo: **La Hierba de la Felicidad**  
-Día: **Día Mundial de la Felicidad.**  
-Autor del fic: **Elsa Scarlet.**  
-Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**La Hierba de la Felicidad**

- Será mejor que comencemos a actuar –indicó Itachi con su peculiar tono de voz neutro-. Si seguimos el plan de Pain-sama, debería resultarnos fácil completar la misión rápidamente.

Deidara no contestó. Se limitó a mirar al Uchiha con fastidio, manteniéndose un paso por detrás de él. El hecho de estar bajo sus órdenes en esa misión le enfurecía, pero no podía contradecir un mandato directo del líder de su organización. Así pues, había acatado la petición de formar equipo con el portador del sharingan, aunque no sin antes mostrar abiertamente su oposición a ese tándem.

Dos días antes, Pain había reunido al moreno y al rubio en privado. Según les había explicado, en breve comenzarían un ambicioso proyecto para el que requerirían mucha fuerza y tiempo, además de que todos los miembros de su organización deberían enfrentarse a los portadores de los bijuus. El artista se había mostrado interesado a este respecto, aunque el pelinaranja había guardado silencio, no revelando más detalles de los necesarios antes de tiempo. Así pues, los dos debían infiltrarse en la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba para hacerse con un rollo secreto en el que se detallaba el proceso a seguir para culminar con éxito su plan definitivo.

Itachi asintió en silencio a su orden, al contrario que Deidara, quien protestó fervientemente contra la idea de hacer cualquier cosa con el Uchiha. Haciendo un gran alarde de paciencia, el líder le indicó que esa misión debían realizarla juntos debido a sus habilidades ninja. De esa manera, mientras el rubio de la arcilla explosiva vigilaba el perímetro desde el aire, el Uchiha podría encargarse de robar el pergamino. En caso de ataque, Deidara podría hacer estallar a sus enemigos antes de que estos alcanzasen al moreno, dándole así un precioso tiempo para conseguir el valioso pergamino que les daría el poder para realizar su objetivo.

Sin hacer más comentarios al respecto, los dos shinobis se habían puesto en camino a la mañana siguiente. La Aldea Oculta de la Hierba quedaba bastante lejos de su guarida actual, por lo que les llevaría un par de días llegar hasta allí. Tras dos días de viaje en el que se habían mantenido en un riguroso silencio, llegaron al perímetro exterior de la aldea. El camino no había supuesto ninguna complicación para ellos. No obstante, la auténtica dificultad comenzaba a partir de ese momento.

Escudándose en las sombras, los dos chicos se movieron con sigilo, atentos a cualquier señal de peligro. Sin prisa pero sin pausa se abrieron paso hasta la gran explanada bajo la que encontrarían el refugio secreto donde descansaba su objetivo. Tal y como Pain-sama les había explicado, se trataba de una vasta pradera que se abría en el lado más septentrional de la Aldea, situándose justo en el lado opuesto al camino que ellos habían llevado hasta la población. Los brotes verdes de la hierba crecían fuertes y brillantes por toda la extensión, alzándose hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Los dos cruzaron una mirada mientras los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban tímidamente los alrededores. Era el momento de actuar.

Deidara preparó una espléndida ave sobre la que montó. Con una muda orden, el pájaro alzó el vuelo, sobrevolando la zona en busca de posibles enemigos al tiempo que el Uchiha, aún en el suelo, se adentraba en la pradera. Con un par de sellos, el suelo se abrió de par en par, dejando acceso libre a las entrañas de la tierra. Varios minutos después –que al rubio se le hicieron interminables- Itachi salía con tranquilidad del agujero, llevando en una de sus manos el valioso rollo. Dirigió una mirada a su compañero quien, desde las alturas, asintió. Debían marcharse cuanto antes. Sin embargo, algo alertó al rubio. Una sombra salió de repente a espaldas del moreno. Antes de que Deidara reaccionase, Itachi se giró y atacó a su oponente, consiguiendo librarse rápidamente de él. Pero, a pesar de ello, no se alegró. Sin darse cuenta, tanto él como su compañero habían caído en una estúpida trampa. Cientos de hombres le rodeaban por tierra desde todos los ángulos posibles. Alzó el rostro para asegurarse de que el rubio no había huido. Tal y como suponía, ya había comenzado a soltar bombas que no tardaron en detonar, convirtiendo aquello en una carnicería. Esos hombres habían cometido un terrible error al considerarles principiantes. Eran asesinos de nivel S. Nada ni nadie les detendría. Y si para ello debían acabar con todas sus vidas –pensamiento que desagradaba al Uchiha-, así sería.

Así, dio comienzo una encarnizada batalla. Chorros de sangre cubrían el manto verde de la pradera como si de un lienzo se tratase, tiñendo de rojo todo cuanto allí había. Los gritos de los heridos se confundían con las explosiones de arcilla provocadas por Deidara, quien se mantenía en el aire, sobrevolando la zona y disfrutando con el espectáculo. Itachi notó que en más de una ocasión el rubio había dejado caer sus proyectiles demasiado cerca de él. Lo único que le había salvado en esos momentos había sido su aguda percepción del entorno y su agilidad para reaccionar. Estaba convencido de que su compañero no lamentaría su pérdida, alegando posteriormente ante Pain-sama que se había tratado de una baja en combate generada por el enemigo.

Cada vez llegaban más soldados. El número iba in crescendo, tanto en cuanto a víctimas como en cuanto a refuerzos. Así sería imposible abandonar aquella explanada para regresar cuanto antes a su plácida y confortable cueva. Itachi se detuvo un instante, dándose cuenta de que estaba cansado, mucho. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a la oscuridad de su habitación, dejarse caer de cualquier manera sobre su mullida cama e intentar dormir, al menos, una noche seguida. A él no le atraía en absoluto la idea de la muerte. Era más, de pequeño se había negado a hacerse ninja médico al descubrir que la sangre en exceso le hacía sentir náuseas. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Con el rabillo del ojo atisbó una nueva oleada de guerreros que se unía al combate a través de una columna de humo negro generada por una explosión de Deidara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al ataque en esa dirección.

Atacó con calculada premeditación, sin dar un golpe más de la cuenta. Sus enemigos caían uno tras otro a sus pies sin tan siquiera tocarlos, sucumbiendo a una extraña lesión que les hacía contorsionarse en el suelo, emitiendo extraños sonidos. ¿Eran risas? Algo no andaba bien. Se tambaleó un instante, desconcertado. El humo le rodeaba, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Y, sin embargo, el aire que llegaba hasta él tenía un aroma dulzón que se filtraba sin problemas por sus fosas nasales, incitándole a dar mayores bocanadas al respirar. Su cuerpo se iba relajando paulatinamente. Ya no le preocupaban los soldados enemigos, ni la batalla, ni el pergamino con ese valioso secreto en su interior. Ni siquiera se acordó de Deidara, que sobrevolaba sobre su cabeza, ajeno al increíble ambiente de buen rollo que se había generado en la tierra. Una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su rostro antes de caer de rodillas, preso de una repentina flaqueza.

Por su parte, el rubio se mantenía alerta. Había decidido ir a atender el frente norte, por el que llegaban la mayor parte de los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba. Si cortaba esa vía de comunicación con la pradera, el Uchiha bastardo tendría más fácil acabar con la vida de los que aún poblaban la zona verde para abandonar cuanto antes el territorio enemigo. Con unas sonoras detonaciones el artista puso fin a la vida de aquellos temerarios que habían osado enfrentarse a él. Sonrió con superioridad, observando los agujeros que su ataque había generado no sólo en la tierra de esa desdichada aldea. Satisfecho tras haber conseguido su objetivo, aguardó a ver a su compañero salir de la pradera. Pero por más que los minutos pasaban, eso no ocurría.

Frunció el ceño con molestia. ¿Tan inútil era que no podía apañárselas solo en una situación de, no sabía, mil contra uno? Ordenó a su ave volar de vuelta a la tierra. Posándose en el borde más alejado de la pradera, se encaminó con determinación hacia el otro extremo, del que se alzaban enormes columnas de humo gris. Un olor suave y atrayente llegó hasta él, pero no se inmutó. Continuó andando, adentrándose en mitad de la humareda. Nada más hacerlo percibió varios cuerpos que le recibieron con sonidos ahogados. Sin embargo, los hombres se movían demasiado como para estar muertos. De hecho, se retorcían sin descanso, girando sobre la tierra. El rubio sacudió la cabeza para alejar el sopor que se estaba adueñando de él. Con lentitud, hizo girar de una patada a uno de sus enemigos, dejándole boca arriba, y se agachó a su lado. Entrecerró los ojos a causa del humo, pero lo que vio estaba claro. Ese hombre estaba llorando de la risa. Su cara se mostraba enrojecida mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. El chico tosió con desconcierto. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? No tenía ni idea. Debía encontrar cuanto antes al condenado Uchiha y salir de allí pitando.

Estaba a punto de partir de nuevo en su busca cuando alguien le agarró la pierna, sobresaltándole. El chico se apartó con un jadeo. Al girarse descubrió a un desconocido Itachi. Su cuerpo vibraba con leves sacudidas de risa. Su rostro estaba enrojecido a causa del esfuerzo, mientras que sus ojos se mostraban húmedos. Mantenía la boca entreabierta, exhibiendo una bonita sonrisa atípica en él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el chico con molestia. Era raro ver así a Itachi y no acababa de entender que hubiese sucumbido a la misma droga que el resto de shinobis- Tenemos que salir de aquí ya, uhn!

Se inclinó y pasó el brazo del moreno sobre su cuello. Le ayudó a incorporarse con esfuerzo, soportando casi todo su peso.

- Pon un poco de tu parte, uhn! –exclamó con molestia.

Sin embargo, Itachi parecía ocupado mirándole. Con esa sonrisa que no se le borraba del rostro, seguía riendo, observándole con detenimiento. Deidara le devolvió la mirada justo a tiempo de observar al moreno realizar un gesto tremendamente extraño. Su mirada estaba clavada en su coleta, que se elevaba sobre su cabeza. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa, formando un círculo perfecto de asombro. Llevó una mano temblorosa hasta sus cabellos para acariciarlos con suavidad.

- Siempre me he preguntado cómo conseguías este peinado tan guay –dijo el Uchiha con voz sorprendentemente infantil. Pasó con lentitud sus manos sobre la coleta- Es increíblemente suave –aseguró completamente fascinado al tiempo en que sonreía con ilusión- ¡Me encanta!

- ¿Qué? –Deidara estaba estupefacto.

- No sabía que tu pelo fuese tan suave… -comentó Itachi con fascinación, haciendo caso omiso de su compañero.

Como si fuese un juguete, Itachi comenzó a revolver los cabellos del rubio, disfrutando de su tacto al escurrir entre los dedos.

- Pero qué… ¡estate quieto, uhn!

El chico intentó revolverse, aunque era difícil defenderse de semejante ataque cuando eres tú quien sostiene al enemigo. Resopló con fastidio. Odiaba a ese chico por encima de todo. Había deshonrado su arte, había tirado por tierra el esfuerzo de años de entrenamiento y, para remate, le estaba sometiendo a un trato tremendamente humillante (aunque, a decir verdad, no sabía quién se sentiría más humillado por su comportamiento cuando todo hubiese acabado). Sin quererlo, Deidara sonrió, haciendo un movimiento con el cuello.

- ¡Déjalo ya, Itachi, uhn! –dijo con una sonrisa tonta bailando en sus labios. El roce del moreno le hacía cosquillas.

- No –se negó el otro mientras fruncía el ceño como un niño. Acto seguido sonrió –Me gusta tu pelo, Deidara.

- Me vas a hacer nudos –se quejó el rubio.

- Blablabla –alegó el moreno para luego romper a reír.

Incapaz de soportar el peso, Deidara cayó de rodillas, arrastrando al Uchiha con él. Los dos estallaron en carcajadas mientras se revolvían por el suelo, rodando como croquetas humanas y doblándose por la cintura a causa de la risa. No sabían qué hacían allí, pero no se arrepentían en absoluto de haber acudido a esa increíble explanada en la que, literalmente, se podían respirar tan buenas vibraciones en el aire. El moreno se arrastró de vuelta hasta su compañero. Aún riendo, se montó sobre las caderas de este, dejándole acorralado contra las hierba.

- ¡Arre, caballo! –exclamó lleno de energía.

Deidara comenzó a reírse mientras se dejaba llevar por el juego del moreno…

Tres días después…

Itachi permanecía encerrado en su habitación, tumbado sobre la cama, intentando recordar. Hacía unos días había ido con Deidara de misión a la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba. Habían conseguido el rollo que quería Pain-sama. Habían combatido. Y después… Los recuerdos eran demasiado confusos. Le venían a la mente fogonazos en los que se veía jugueteando con el pelo de Deidara, otros en los que el rubio le mordía el cuello mientras se reía y gritaba que tenía sed. Y, en un determinado momento, se veía a sí mismo y al rubio quitándose la capa, la camisa y… Sintió que sus mejillas se teñían con un repentino calor. ¿¡Pero qué habían hecho!? Y, peor aún, ¿¡qué tipo de Hierba cultivaban en esa maldita Aldea Oculta!?

Cansado de su encierro, se puso en pie para encaminarse a la salida. Necesitaba despejarse. Ni siquiera podía recordar con total claridad cómo habían regresado a su cueva y, aún así, allí estaba. Anduvo por el oscuro pasillo en silencio hasta que percibió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba. Justo de frente caminaba Deidara, quien amasaba distraídamente un trozo de arcilla entre sus manos. Sintiéndose observado, el chico alzó la cabeza. Un súbito rubor se hizo visible en sus mejillas. Él también había intentado recordar lo sucedido, no teniendo más éxito que el moreno en su empresa.

Al pasar uno al lado del otro, al mayor se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el otro.

- Ni se te ocurra decir nada, uhn! –le advirtió con enfado sin detener su paso.

Itachi se giró para mirarle. Había algo que rondaba en su cabeza y a lo que no podía dar respuesta. Quizás el otro sí pudiese contestar el interrogante.

- Deidara -le llamó con su habitual tono de voz neutro. Estrechó los ojos, intentando recordar- El otro día, durante la misión, después de que nos quitamos la ropa, ¿sabes si…?

El otro reaccionó. Con un súbito color rojo -más intenso que el anterior- coloreando sus mejillas, realizó un sello que el Uchiha conocía de sobra. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse antes de que todo estallase a su alrededor.

- ¡Katsu!

Y este fue el motivo por el que los Akatsuki se mudaron de cueva justo antes de que su plan Ojo de Luna diese comienzo.

* * *

**Jajajaja, ya os avisé al principio de que no tenía sentido. El caso es que no sabía qué escribir y pedí consejo a Isuki Uchiha, quien me dijo "seguro que todos se esperan algo típico de 'soy feliz porque te tengo a mi lado', así que, ¿por qué no escribes algo diferente, fresco, que nadie se espere?". Y así me sugirió esta historia con hierbas mágicas que te hacen feliz xD También debo decir que me he inspirado en una historia que hace mucho me contó Deikan y que aún no ha escrito (siento si te he robado alguna idea, aunque creo que no… Sólo me he basado en esa historia para ubicar la trama, nada más :P).**

**Quiero dejar claro que soy una chica muy sana que ni fuma, ni bebe, ni tiene vicios raros más allá del manganime y el yaoi :P Y en cuanto a Itachi y Deidara… ¿lo hicieron? ¿no lo hicieron? ¡Qué angustia! A saber qué con qué cosas perversas se entretuvieron hasta que se les pasó el efecto de la marihuana… Aunque la imagen de Itachi adulto con carita de felicidad de chibi me pudo, jajajajaja.**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta historia.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
